robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge Shred
Judge Shred was the name given to a series of robots that competed in Series 3, 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, plus the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. From Series 4 onwards, the team would always take part in battles wearing judges' wigs. Its name is a pun on the character Judge Dredd, from the 2000 AD comic book series of the same name. Versions of Robot Wars Judge Shred The original Judge Shred was a vaguely box-shaped red robot running off golf cart batteries, two 24 volt wheelchair motors and a wheelchair speed controller, with two lifting pincers at the front with hardened edges to crush. and a spike at the back for extra grip. Both of the weapons were powered by 150 PSI gas canisters. This version was armoured in aluminium and tubular steel with a 2" weld mesh cover covered in fibreglass. It took 8 weeks to build. Judge Shred 2 In Series 4, the team entered Judge Shred 2, which was a low conventional box shape made from polycarbonate and alloy steel, armed with a 3-bar flipper on the front and an axe on the back, both powered by CO2. However, due to the robot having come in over the weight limit, two motors had to be removed, which stripped its rear axe of the right amount of power to self-right. Judge Shred 2 had a top speed of 7mph and was powered by 2 wheelchair motors. Judge Shred 2½ In Extreme Series 1 and Series 6, the team entered Judge Shred 2½, which was a low aerodynamic dome-shaped robot with multiple body panels for damage limitation, 12mph speed and a flipper on the front and a lifting arm used as a self-righting mechanism (incorrectly stated as a 180 degree axe) on the back. It was powered by 2 750 watt electric motors. However, this incarnation of Judge Shred lost all three of the battles it fought in and failed to qualify for Series 5. Judge Shred 3 The team's final robot, Judge Shred 3 (alternatively Judgeshred 3), was entered in Series 7 and was an upgraded version of its predecessor with better armour (aluminium and steel), improved motors and a more powerful flipper at 1000PSI, capable of throwing a robot out of the arena, which it managed in its first round fight against Corkscrew Two, but suffered from reliability issues. The flipper could now function as a self-righting mechanism, allowing the team to remove the rear lifting arm. Robot History Series 3 Judge Shred started its first Robot Wars appearance in Heat K of the Third Wars. In the first round, it was placed up against fellow newcomers to the wars Mr Punch. In the battle, Judge Shred started by slowly coming out and managed to repeatedly lift Mr Punch over the Flame Pit, where Shunt managed to punch a few holes through its aluminium chassis with its Axe. After some pushing and shoving ensued, the battle ended in a judges' decision, as both robots were still mobile at the end of the battle. Eventually, the judges decided that Judge Shred had been the more aggressive and better-controlled combatant, and had suffered less damage than Mr Punch, so they were sent through. In the second round of the heat, Judge Shred was placed up against another newcomer, X-Terminator. This battle didn't last as long for Judge Shred; it started off by resisting some axe blows early on from X-Terminator, before trying unsuccessfully to get underneath its opponent. Despite briefly managing to lift the future Series 7 Grand Finalists, X-Terminator managed to get underneath and use its pick axe to hold Judge Shred in place, pushing it into the Pit of Oblivion after a brief struggle. Instead of fully going in however, its weapons got caught on the edges and suspended it just over the edge, where it attempted to use its claws to escape, but was unable to do so and was deemed immobilised. Sir Killalot and Matilda came in and attacked the polycarbonate outer shell just before cease was called, eliminating Judge Shred. Series 4 Judge Shred returned for the Fourth Wars as Judge Shred 2. It participated in Heat N of the Fourth Wars. In the first round of the heat, Judge Shred 2 was placed up against Millenium Bug and had a grudge match, as its other opponent was the number 22 seeds X-Terminator 2. In the battle, Judge Shred 2 was attacked first by X-Terminator 2 and eventually both robots kept fighting each other until they decided to gang up on Millenium Bug and Judge Shred 2 managed to flip the helpless walker over and get it thrown by the arena floor flipper, sending Judge Shred 2 through to the next round of the heat, along with X-Terminator 2. In the second round of the heat, Judge Shred 2 was drawn up against the number 6 seeds Behemoth. In this battle, Judge Shred 2 and Behemoth initially tried to avoid each other, then Judge Shred got underneath Behemoth and pushed into the CPZ of Dead Metal. After Behemoth escaped, Judge Shred tried unsuccessfully to flip Behemoth over but Behemoth caught Judge Shred 2 side on and managed to roll the machine over. The rear axe did not have enough power to self-right the machine, so Judge Shred was deemed immobilised. The House Robots closed in to attack, before pitting Judge Shred 2, eliminating it from the competition. Extreme 1 Judge Shred's only appearance of the first series of Extreme was in a Mayhem qualifier battle, were it was placed up against Bulldog Breed 3 and Spirit of Knightmare. In the battle, Spirit of Knightmare was the early aggressor, pushing Bulldog Breed against an angle grinder, but it simply stopped in the middle of the arena, immobilised. Just after Spirit of Knightmare had been counted out, Judge Shred was then flipped by Bulldog Breed. Its rear self-righting arm failed, and it was subsequently counted out by the Refbot, eliminating it. After some axe blows from Shunt, Judge Shred got back onto its wheels but was then put down the pit of oblivion. However, Bulldog Breed 3 was unable to fight in the annihilator due to the damage it took in its Series 5 Heat Final against Hypno-Disc. Unfortunately for Judge Shred, despite technically going out of the fight first, Spirit of Knightmare was chosen to replace Bulldog Breed 3. Series 6 After failing to qualify for the Fifth Wars, Judge Shred 2½ returned for the Sixth Wars. Judge Shred 2½ competed in Heat G of the main competition, and was drawn up against the walkerbot Anarchy, and two newcomers in Revolution 2 and Thor. In the battle, Judge Shred 2½ was attacked repeatedly by the other competitors, Anarchy constantly tried flipping it, with Thor and Revolution 2 trying to bash it with their weaponry. Revolution 2 caused several holes in the armour of Judge Shred. Anarchy then managed to flip it over, but Judge Shred recovered by self-righting. Thor then pinned the latter against the arena side wall, and slammed it constantly with its hammer. Eventually, Thor let Judge Shred go, and Judge Shred came back into the main action, lifting Thor on two occasions, and also flicking Anarchy off the arena floor. However, cease was called for a Judges' decision before enough points could be recovered, with Judge Shred still holding Thor off the ground. The decision went in favour of Anarchy and Thor, eliminating Judge Shred 2½ from the competition, alongside the immobilised Revolution 2. Judge Shred 2½ also participated in the UK vs Germany Special at the end of the Sixth Wars. This competition was also broadcast during German Robot Wars. Unfortunately, it was drawn up against the very destructive 259 machine in the first round. In the battle, Judge Shred 2½ began cautiously, keeping its distance from the 259 disc weapon. However, one blow from the weapon crumpled the flipper of Judge Shred 2½, and it was then unable to get underneath the lethal robot. Judge Shred was then spinning in circles inside the CPZ, before it suffered more blows from 259. One last attack from 259 buffeted Judge Shred onto its spinning disc and both robots became immobilised as a result. Judge Shred was counted out first by the Refbot and was then thrown by the floor flipper and pitted by Growler. 259 was also counted out and pitted moments later, but Judge Shred was eliminated from the competition as it was the first to be immobilised. Series 7 A brand new Judge Shred machine, Judge Shred 3, participated in Heat L of the Seventh Wars. In Judge Shred 3’s first televised battle, it was drawn against New Blood runners-up Mute, Demolition Man and Corkscrew 2. Judge Shred 3 was the most aggressive machine of its melee, going straight after Corkscrew Two, putting pressure on it as it charged into it multiple times. After Mute and house robot Shunt had cornered Demolition Man near the CPZ, Judge Shred 3 then came in and flipped the latter onto its back, from which Demolition Man couldn't self right. Judge Shred 3 then chased down Corkscrew Two, getting its opponent over to the arena side wall and tossing it out, just as the Refbot finished counting out Demolition Man. Judge Shred 3 then joined in, in finally getting rid of Demolition Man, before Dead Metal pitted it. This put Mute and Judge Shred 3 through to the next round of the heat. In the second round of the heat, Judge Shred 3 was drawn up against UFO, whose flipper was now functioning after failing to work in the first round. This battle had a tentative start, both robots circling each over. Judge Shred 3 then flipped UFO over, UFO self-righted before being flipped again by Judge Shred 3 against the arena side wall. Judge Shred tried tossing it out of the arena but only succeeded in getting it back on their wheels. UFO then flipped Judge Shred against the arena sidewall, but it self-righted. Judge Shred 3 got another flip in flipping UFO onto its side, where it couldn’t right from. Because of this, UFO was subsequently counted out by the Refbot. Mr. Psycho dumped UFO down into the pit of oblivion, and so Judge Shred 3 went through to its first heat final. In the Heat Final, Judge Shred 3 was drawn up against Mute again. In this battle, Judge Shred 3 once again proved to be the more aggressive, flipping Mute several times, Mute having to do several somersaults to self-right, much to the enjoyment of the audience. Mute then finally got back onto its wheels and got a flip in on Judge Shred 3, which flung it a long way across the arena. Afterwards, Judge Shred 3 appeared to have minor mobility problems, only being able to go round in circles. Cease was eventually called for the battle to go to a judges' decision. The judges very controversially went in favour of Mute, eliminating it from the competition. Results |} |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 6 Series Record JSteamS3.jpg|The team in Series 3 JSteamEX1.jpg|The team in Extreme 1 JSteamS7.jpg|The team in Series 7 JudgeShredBurton02.jpg|Judge Shred 2 1/2 without its armour at a live event Judge Shred 3.5.png|Judge Shred 3 with the rear brackets on the flipper Judgeshred 2003.jpg|Judge Shred 3 with its team at a Robot Crusade event in 2003 JudgeShred4.jpg|Judge Shred 4, which was only used in 2004 Outside Robot Wars The team also entered spin-off show Techno Games, entering a Shot Putt robot called Gold Fusion, which lost in its heat.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7c7A_t897Nw In 2004 a new version of Judge Shred known as Judge Shred 4, briefly competed. It featured stronger armour, a raised profile, and a powerful flipper. Trivia *Judge Shred is the only robot to throw a robot out of the arena, and record more losses than wins. *Judge Shred was the only robot to use a ½ in its sequential numbering. *Judge Shred was the only robot who appeared in the same show as a walkerbot four times (its heats in Series 4 (Millennium Bug), 6 (Anarchy), and 7 (Ansgar 3) and the UK vs Germany special (Ansgar's Revenge)). *Every time Judge Shred fought in the main competition and didn't go out in the first round, they were in the same Heat as either X-Terminator or Behemoth, or both. *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Iron-Awe 2.1, Sub-Version 1.1, Malc 1.5 and Judge Shred 2½ are the only robots to name a robot part sequentially. **Judge Shred the only one to name a subsequent robot with a new number during Robot Wars itself, though Iron-Awe 2.1 was succeeded by Iron-Awe 3 after Robot Wars had ended. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Pincers Category:International event only competitors in the German Series Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots with a separate self-righting mechanism Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3